Electronic devices, such digital cameras, typically come equipped with many features and functionalities that are designed to satisfy a plurality of users, for example from novice to professional users. Generally, these various features are selected, activated or changed using a menu embedded in the electronic device. The user accesses the menu via a Graphical User Interface (GUI) to select various features or options available on the electronic device. However, these menus and GUIs are generally too complicated or difficult to use for first-time users.
With the increasing complexity of features on electronic devices, the number of menu items has increased correspondingly, thereby further complicating the menu system. This leads to an increase in user anxiety and, therefore, serves as a barrier to market adoption. Additionally, the task of navigating through the menu is complicated by the typical small screen size of electronic devices. Electronic device manufacturers have attempted to resolve these problems by activating or setting a fixed set of features (i.e., factory or default settings), so that user can operate the electronic device without accessing the on-board menu system. However, this solution does not account for varying skill levels and interests of the users, and defeats the purpose of offering these various features and functionalities on the electronic devices. One of the reasons for offering these various features or functionalities is to enable the user to customize the electronic device to fit his or her needs and preferences.